As Quick as That
by old copperhead
Summary: Aladdin attends to a matter of supreme urgency.


Consider the Lamp: not yet in Jafar's hands. That horndog kidnapped Jasmine not too long ago. She was cruelly tied to a chair and gagged so tight you wouldn't believe it if you saw it. Tears were streaming down her face, where they were periodically licked away by one of the guardsmen.

The little lady was in a dire position: Jafar would soon ply her for information on the Lamp's location...he thought it was in her hands, you see, not Aladdin's. What's more, her tiger and father were not here to save her from this delicate plight. In this moment, the young woman was something like Lynda Carter in "The Starships Are Coming."

In times of yore and long gone before, kidnapped Arab women would pray to various desert djinn for help; that is not what happened now. Ms Jasmine prayed to Aladdin for deliverance, even as drool soaked her thick gag and the stink of her fear and humiliation was as a noxious shroud of ammonia. Here in the Jafar villa, this helpless harem harlot of whorish harebrained horniness was near delirious with panic, grief, and chlamydia.

'This,' hissed Jafar with evil wisdom, 'is the true nature of the human: a writhing, squirming, mewling animal, begging for just a few moments more, even knowing what they will bring. Do you understand, my dear? This is the true nature of _Hope_! Acceptance never comes until the very last instant, I've found.' The aging Moroccan sorcerer smelled of ambergris.

'Hear that, cunt? You've got some rough times ahead,' said the parrot on Jafar's shoulder. Some of the brawny guardsmen nodded and were heard to agree.

The Lamp: in Aladdin's ramshackle hut, next to his chamberpot, which was overflowing with thick lumps of shit coated in blackened blood, dried gel of piss, and rancid pus from his digestive tract. He was dressed well, and accounted most handsome, but nonetheless he smelled like a mare's cunt. The vexed blue Djinn-of-the-Lamp explained this to Aladdin

It would have yto wait. He sense Jasmine is in trouble.

So be it.

Show me the girl.

To hear is to obey.

He saw, and was sick with anger and prurient unrest.

'I wish she was here right now, as well as Jafar.' The words of Aladdin, upset and mounting outrage. Behind him on the wall were a knife (which he turned and equipped, clutching it in his fist) and several boiled tarsier scrotums, which the people of the city thought to be an anodyne when crushed into paste by pestle and mortar.

Jafar and Jasmine materialize here, the former grinning like retard boy shoving cat in wash mashine and the latter chairtied, gagged, and crying out in pure fear.

Oriented to his surroundings, Jar said, 'Ali Ababwa, my boy, what the devil is this? The Lamp was here _all along_! O, to be alive! Young man, deliver up this Object, and Psychopomp Jafar will guide you to salvific safekeeping, support, and sustentation! Secondly, sexy sluts will suck you off, sadiq, so stay samidoun and sabr! Sultan's sorcerous servant supplies you succor, see.'

Perhaps the lad would have been swayed by these words, but Jasmine then bucked in the chair, and her scream was choked off in an instant by her gag, such that she near vomited. Miserable retching, as if clumps of dirty hair coated in mucus and semen were in the back of her throat.

Jafar glared at her, and as quick as that distraction afforded, Aladdin fell upon him, and although he dropped the knife, the two grappled for a time, till Aladdin broke the sorcerer's neck, and the man fell paralytically to the floor, gasping in shock. He fouled his robes at the moment of death.

The boy wrinkled his nose at the smell, covering his lower face, but Jasmine was so affected that it set her over the precipice; she puked now, a torrent of bile tinged with esophageal blood, stopped by her gag as a cork does a wine-bottle. It commingled with the drool and tears, and the odor was as a toilet in a New Jersey truck-stop that's spilling over with semi-solid lumps of shit, soiled and torn wads of toilet paper, and a deluge of murky piss-water.

Yet the singing sneak-thief saved Jasmine in this hour, and untied and ungagged her, and together they disposed of the Jafar corpse, with the help of Djinn. Things were different after, but that is another tale, and one not tyo be told just now...

The end.


End file.
